neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
NEO Scavenger Wiki
For questions about the game, or to discuss cheats, mods or other non-objective game concepts, please visit the official forums. Welcome to the New Earth Ostracon: The Wiki for NEO Scavenger Making your first journey into the game? This wiki can be your best reference in the early-going. Please be advised, though, that our editors are currently checking every page for accuracy and completeness. Since the official launch of version 1.0 on December 15, 2014, there is much here that is based on prior (beta) versions of the game, which needs to be updated. We appreciate your understanding during this busy time. As a result, we need people who can contribute to make this wiki the definitive resource for the game that is NEO Scavenger! Play the game; enjoy it; bring your knowledge to the wiki! There are also wikis in German, Russian, Czech, and Chinese; all in need of contributors. They can be found through the language links at the bottom of the page. We do request that editors register and please sign-in when editing. It will help everyone here get to know the contributors, and help foster the positive social and creative atmosphere that makes a wiki great! Just be sure to observe common-sense wiki practices, such as not adding everything to this homepage, and searching for a page before adding a new one (using the search bar above any wiki page) to prevent redundancies. Regarding Spoilers First-time visitors should be aware that this wiki contains many possible spoilers. Most of them will be marked with either a blue banner at the top of the page or will be concealed inside spoiler buttons (requiring a click to reveal.) There are some presently unmarked spoilers, due to the vast number of contributors to the wiki. Editors are in the process of marking these as they are found during the current updates taking place. Please report any unmarked spoiler info to either Kaaven or Entharion and we will correct the issue. (Or simply make the correction if you are comfortable doing so.) About The Game NEO Scavenger is a turn-based, post-apocalyptic wasteland survival game with role-playing and supernatural elements. A free demo, as well as the current version, can be found at the developer website, on Desura, on GoG or on Steam. Helpful Pages The following links are provided for easy navigation to popular areas within the wiki. The pages they link to are currently being evaluated and updated as needed. * Crafting * Game Mechanics * Hints and Tips * Items * Locations * Characters and Creatures Announcements The comments on the site have now been disabled. If you have any questions regarding the game, it's contents or any technical issues, please use the game's official forums at Blue Bottle Games. For any comments regarding the contents of this Wikia site, feel free to use the "talk" option on each particular article. — February 9, 2015 News * April 22, 2015 - The latest test build (v1.05b) is available to current owners of the full version. See http://bluebottlegames.com/main/node/4309 this link for more information. * December 15, 2014 - The game officially launches with version 1.0! Check the website for details. * February 25, 2014 - NEO Scavenger has a manual! It's basically a compilation of wiki pages about game mechanics, so wiki readers won't find anything new in there, but it's a good source for all new players since it has all information about gameplay in one place and doesn't contain any spoilers. de: cs: ru: zh: Category:Browse